Honey
by DontWakeMeUp
Summary: A series of randoms, drabbles, one-shots... Whatever you want to call them. Cuteness, sweets, fluff, etc. SxS
1. Prom Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

* * *

"SA-KU-RA!" Tomoyo practically shrieked. "I can't _believe_ you!"

"What?" Sakura asked, unfazed. "It's just prom."

"Just prom? _Just_ prom?!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Tomo-chan. _Just_ prom."

"How are you acting like this isn't a big deal?"

"Because it isn't."

"I beg to differ, dear. This isn't just _any _prom; it's _our_ senior prom! Y-You just _can't not_ go!"

"Well, I won't be," the green-eyed girl said, nonchalantly.

"But everyone's going!" Tomoyo whined.

"Ah, but everyone who is going has a _date_," she pointed out.

"Well, that's your own fault. You had a ton of opportunities to get one, but you just _had_ to reject them _all_," the lavender eyed girl said dramatically. "Quite a few of them were really cute too."

"Tomoyo, why can't you just leave me alone? _You_ go home and get ready so you don't make Eriol wait--"

"Nooo way, girl. I did _not_ come all this way to be defeated." She pointed her finger at the girl. "Now, you will go put on that dress that I made for you while I call around for a date--"

"I don't want the dress. I don't want a date. I. Don't. Want. To. Go," Sakura said, stubbornly.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "It's _him_, isn't it?" she asked, eying the simple platinum band on her best friend's finger.

The auburn haired teen pouted. "No--"

"Yes it is."

She sighed. "I just _had_ to let that stupid ass go to Hong Kong for university so he could leave me alone in this country to rot." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, but he would _want_ you to go!" Tomoyo pleaded. "You had fun at his senior prom, didn't you?"

"Of course, I did," she bit her lip, "but it won't be the same without him."

"Sakura, don't get all emotional around me now, of all times. C'mon, let's get you in this dress and off to the dance--"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura snapped. "I am _not_ going, alright? I really don't mean to sound like such a bitch, but nothing you do will make me want to go."

"Oh, really?" the dark haired girl challenged.

"Really. Now," Sakura walked towards the door, "I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. If you aren't gone by the time I get back, I'll--" She froze mid-sentence when she opened the door, revealing a young man in a sharp, black suit. Sakura looked back at her smirking, best friend before her eyes lay upon the person in front of her, once again.

"Do you mean to tell me that I got dressed up for nothing?" he teased. His amber eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed as she leapt into his arms.

"I missed you, Sakura," Syaoran said after giving her a sweet kiss.

"I missed you too," Sakura said, her eyes becoming misty.

* * *

**Well, there's my first (of MANY) random drabble(s). I have A LOT of thoughts that I've written down; I just have to go about refining them now. xD**

* * *


	2. Shopping

"I don't see why you always have to buy new clothes," said Syaoran. He smirked before adding, "I prefer you without them."

Sakura blushed. Even though the two had been married for over year now, she was still getting used to the new unlimited intimacies that came with married life.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and looked at his watch. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" Sakura chirped.

The amber eyed man groaned. He hated shopping with a passion. He hated the long lines, the endless noise-attracting sales, and the persistent salespeople. He was reluctantly dragged to the mall by his wife, and now, he found themselves in one of the many high-end boutiques in the building (one owned by his best friend's fiance, not to mention his wife's cousin). He had been waiting outside one of the dressing rooms as Sakura came out every few minutes with a new outfit.

"How many more outfits do you have to try on?" the man whined, like a young boy.

It wasn't the amount of money that he spent on his wife's shopping sprees that bothered him. Oh, no. He had already given a personal credit card to her so she could buy herself whatever her heart desired. Syaoran had been persistent on lavishing his love with gifts ever since they began dating a few years ago. What he really didn't like were the numerous times that Sakura had pleaded for him to go with her; complaining that shopping wouldn't be as fun without having her husband around. (She needed the entertainment, she would say to herself, for she always found his attitude, when it came to shopping, highly amusing.)

"This is the last one, dear." Sakura slipped on a pair of stilettos that perfectly complimented her ensemble. "Syaoran, honey, I promise that I'll make all of this torture up to you."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And when do you plan on doing that?"

"Whenever you like," she said seductively.

Syaoran bit his lip, already unable to fully control himself. Unlike Sakura, he was already very much accustomed to the private lifestyle that came with the 'I do's' that they uttered a year ago. It wasn't like they had never engaged in such activities prior before tying the not; the two had just vastly increased the frequency of them since he didn't have to worry (as much) about Sakura's brother murdering him.

"I'm sure you'll like this one very much," a feminine voice suddenly said, snapping Syaoran out of his thoughts.

Syaoran looked over to see Tomoyo, his best friend's fiance.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

She pretended to ponder for a moment before saying, "because Sakura designed it especially for you."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, she put a lot of thought into this; I only merely sewed it together. I'm positive that you will enjoy it." Tomoyo smiled innocently, a bit too innocent for Syaoran's liking, before she cheerily concluded, "I'll see you in a few hours!" The dark haired girl left the fitting room, closing the thick curtains behind her.

"I'm done!" Sakura's voice chimed.

He looked over at the dressing room door that seemed to open much too slowly for his anxious self. His breath nearly caught when his wife stepped out in a very provocative ensemble made entirely of black lace.

"You like?" Sakura asked innocently.

A low growl was the only thing that emitted from Syaoran's throat before he trapped his wife between himself and the door.

"Very much," he finally replied before attacking her neck with kisses.

…And suddenly, Syaoran really liked shopping.


End file.
